1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fluid applicators, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid applicator providing lotion from a remote container directed through an elongate conduit medially of a semi-absorbent surface formed to one side of an applicator member or hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of applicators is well known in the prior art. Conventionally, they have included configurations that have been awkward in use or of expansive construction rendering their acceptance limited by ultimate users. The instant invention attempts to overcome some of the deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing an applicator surface configured as a human hand for aesthetic acceptance by ultimate users including a remote pressurized fluid reservoir to enable access to remote portions of the human anatomy during use.
Examples of prior art fluid applicators may be initially found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,646 to Pidel wherein a reservoir bottle is formed with an elongate conduit and a spongelike bulbous applicator tip. The Pidel patent relies on the general porosity of the applicator tip to effect distribution of fluid from the reservoir bottle and furthermore does not include a pressurizable means to direct fluid, but relies upon gravity for such flow to occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,179 to Tobey provides an applicator tip formed with an orthogonally directed opening and conduit thereto whereas in the Pidel patent. the Tobey patent depends on gravitational force to effect fluid flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,754 to Brittain wherein an applicator device is utilized of a construction employing a reservoir bottle with an applicator dauber affixed thereon and a cap provided with a recess for accepting the human finger to apply fluid by use of the dauber to remote locations, as the Brittain patent does not include any means for applying fluid under pressure or utilizing a directed conduit thereto as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,718 to Keeton sets forth an applicator wherein a cylindrical applicator is axially formed about a central rod wherein, as in other prior art, there is no means for providing pressurized fluid to an applicator surface but tends to rely on absorption of the applicator to apply a particular herbicide to plant life.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,356 to Kales sets forth a location applicator utilizing an extensible handle formed with an absorbent pad for accepting fluid for subsequent application. The instant invention differs from the aforenoted patents by the use of an applicator orifice receiving fluid directed under pressure from a reservoir and applying such fluid to an applicator surface lying in a generally parallel plane to said orifice.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved lotion applicator that utilizes efficient and effective pressurized means for applying a lotion to remote human anatomical surfaces, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.